Honami Biography
General Information - Honami Naminosaki Given Name: M.I.U Lieanna (24) Full Real Name: Honami Naminosaki Species: Zon'Tai Gender: Female ♀ Blood Type: Si’fon’ara Positive (No Human equivalent) D.O.B: 91st Jer,Ok'ta ka 91 Quintillion Hav’onta (Aged 21) P.O.B: Ha'Vock Pregade Parents: Utana Naminosaki (Mother) Etak Naminosaki (Father) Siblings: NONE Spoken Language: Soli'vtenia (Universal Translator for audio languages and sounds of all sentient lifeforms, including animals, the translator is also capable of translating written words) Height: 5' 2" Bust, Waist, Hips Measurements: B:25", W:24", H:36:". Clothing Size: 8 (UK) Weight: 121lbs Natural Hair Colour: Light Brown Current Hair Colour: Light Brown Dorsal fur Colour: Light Brown Ventral Fur Colour: Lighter Brown Natural Sent: Cream Eye Colour: Brown Relationship Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Omnisexual Addictions: '''None '''Appearance: Cute and Petite, she has a light Brown fur-line with a cream color front. Her Facial Features are the general look of a Zon'Tai, meaning an Animal-esc apperance, like that of a fox or earth mammal, however the eyes are slightly bigger and human like in apperance, to which change colour depending on mood. Her Snout/Muzzle is short and she has more hair on her head then usual which is a personal choice of hers and she has kept her natural hair colour. Honami has a visible brow line that is rather pronounced and moves with her expression rather well. Her Body is small and compact, her hips are wider then usual and her thighs are quite big. Her waist is rather small and her belly is toned, this is due to her athletic nature and over active metabolic rate. Honami also stands a rather short 5' 1 making her below average height for her species. Though Honami has a petite frame and a toned look she pays very little attention to it, as it is nature to the Zon'Tai to be fit, more so, when made a MIU. Biography Petite and Agile, Honami was one of the Nine candidates picked before birth to be inducted into the MIU Program, and would be the 24th MIU Agent known to the code-name - Miu Lieanna. She grew up one floor up above Miu Zeppitay and the two became very close friends spending virtually every waking moment with her, as much as their parents would allow. Honami is a very outspoken,often considered rude, individual, when this girl has something to say, she will let you know no matter the cost. During her Training as a MIU agent, she simply did not show the apptitude for the program, despite being genetically modified before hand. She would often turn up late to training and show little to no interest in what she was being taught. Not soon after, Honami was taken out of the program and stripped of her title as MIU. This event put a strain on her friendship with Miu Zeppitay, as Miu had every intention, at the time, to become a decent MIU agent. Honami tried multiple times to convince her best friend to leave the program and run away with her, not letting Miu know about her removal from the Program. Miu's refusal to leave the MIU program was in some respects a blessing, as Honami eventually gave up in trying to fight the system and was given a second chance to show her people what she was capable of. To which she did out performing almost everyone else in the program and eventually graduating as a MIU agent. But of course this was to be short lived, as after 10 Zon'Tai Years (500 Earth Years) the events of Miu Zeppitays life would change Honami forever, as Miu ran away from home in her time ship, Honami was Assigned to track her down and find her the only way they could, by homing in on historical records of Miu Zeppitay's Real Name, known only to a few, including Honami. Though Honami was unsuccessful in her mission to Find Miu, they will eventually find each other again off world and would often meet up and catch up on events in there lives. (Please note, this profile is still under construction)